


Dibs

by Sofie K Werkers (femgeek)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2002-09-14
Updated: 2002-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femgeek/pseuds/Sofie%20K%20Werkers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lee and George and sibling rivalry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dibs

Most of the time, George liked being a twin. It was fun, always having someone around to plot mischief with, always   
a friend nearby. Sometimes, though, he was tired of always being part of "them". He was always one of the twins and everything was always "theirs", not "his". Even friends.

He glanced over at the next library table, where Lee and Fred were having an animated discussion of, as far as George could tell, various things they'd like to do to assorted Slytherins.

 _I saw him first, dammit._

It had been on the Hogwarts Express, first year. Fred and he had been telling the other first years all about the   
Sorting, and, just when he was in the middle of explaining a group of them the best way to trick the spiders, a voice piped up, "Sorting's not done with _spiders_ , you idiot."

He put on his haughtiest, most Percy expression and glared at the other boy. "Oh, really? And how would _you_ know?"

"My three sisters all went to Hogwarts. They told me." The other grinned at him. "It's not spiders, it's a _troll_."

So he'd just sat back and listened to the boy terrify the other firsties, and afterwards the other boy had come to him. "Hey. I'm Lee Jordan."

"George Weasley."

"Ah, you're one of Charlie Weasley's brothers, right? One of the twins?"

"Yeah. Fred's around here somewhere. You want a chocolate frog?"

"Oh, thanks." Then he grinned again, put an arm around George's shoulders, and said, "This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

Of course, Fred had come in quickly after that, but George still kept thinking of Lee as more _his_ best friend than _theirs_. And he really hated it sometimes when Fred and Lee were off doing things without him.

I _saw him_ first _, dammit._

"George! What are you moping about?" He blinked at Lee, who had somehow appeared in the chair next to him.

"Oh, nothing. Where's Fred?"

Lee shrugged. "He said something about Alicia and skipped off." He made a face. "But not before gloating about how _great_ it was to kiss her and bla bla bla."

George grinned a little. "You too, huh?"

"Me too what?"

"He's been giving me hell gloating about the fact that he's kissed someone and I haven't."

"Oh, yeah. Same here. He's a right bastard sometimes. Can we kill him?"

"Well, he's still my brother. I would kind of miss him if he were dead. Although," smiling his most brilliant smile at Lee. "We _could_ just take away his reason to be a bastard."

Lee looked at him, snickered. "Smooth, George." But he leaned over anyway, and he wasn't smooth, either, but clumsy and awkward could be nice as well, George decided.

 _I got him first._


End file.
